UnWelcome
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl from the Sandy Creek Massacre comes to Walnut Grove.This has some historical items in it.There will also be some Native American sayingswordsphrases in this story. R&R 2 find out more. Everyother Chapter may be in third person.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

This has some historical items in it. Though I can't remember the actual name of the place where Sitting Bull's people were massacred I picked a place. I hope it is the right place. The first chapter is in third person, but the rest of the story will be in first person. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoy writing the next couple chapters. Please R&R 2 find out more about this story. I hope you like the story line. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to review. Thank You very much for reading. There will also be some Native American sayings/words/phrases in this story.

**Aiyana & children are the only survivors in this story. Talking will be in ****bold****.  
****Prologue:**

Aiyana Blackbear sat in the back of the class, listening to Mrs. Beetle go on & on about the history of Native Americans. This was what she was reduced to; her people just another page in a history book. Aiyana's mother & father had been killed at Sandy Creek along with the rest of Sitting Bull's people. Aiyana & several other children were the only survivors. A silent tear fell down her check, remembering what her family had been trying to accomplish. It had been a mistake to join Sitting Bull's people. They had been massacred only 3 days ago. Aiyana had taken the children in & moved to Walnut Grove hoping to be welcomed. But the soldiers ha followed & had arrived this very day. Aiyana heard screaming children & looked around. The soldiers had come into the classroom & were grabbing the Indian children.

Aiyana did the only thing she could. Picking up the nearest Indian girl, she fled the classroom, jumped on one of the horses, and fled the town. One of the soldiers aimed his gun & fired. Aiyana felt something hit her shoulder like fire & hit the ground. She knew no more.


	2. Coming To

**Coming To:**

I was lying on my side, looking at someone's feet. I don't know who it was or what they were doing standing above me. All I knew was that I was in incredible pain & could barely feel my right arm. I saw the feet retreat and then heard a horse whinny. The next I knew, I was being picked up by strong arms and put into a wagon. All I could do was pray that they wouldn't kill me or any of the other children. I prayed that my daughter was still alive and that we would be reunited with my husband and the rest of my children. I knew that the town of Walnut Grove would probably never accept us but I didn't care.

I was dreaming about my children and husband when I was pulled out my _dream world_ and back into reality. The wagon had stopped and I was yet again picked up & taken inside a building, then laid down on some kind of bed. I moaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't move. My body wasn't working so all I could do was moan.

Someone bent over me, saying something. My vision was all blurred and I kept drifting in & out of consciousness. The little girl that I had grabbed was sitting on the other side of the door talking to someone in English. All I was able to do was moan again. I tired to call her name, but nothing happened. I went back to my _dream world _and knew no more.

**This is Aiyana's dream told in third person.  
****Dream World:**

Aiyana woke up in the arms of her handsome husband. At the age of 16, she already had two children, twins of course. Aiyana remembered the last time she saw her family. She was standing next to her fathers' horse, waiting to leave with them. Her family had jumped the reservation, trying to get to Canada where there was plentiful food. They had never made it. They had joined Sitting Bull's village and then been killed in front of her face. Her daughter and son would be turning 2 today. Aleshanee & Akecheta would have to celebrate without there mother this year. Her husband, Chavatangakwunua, had told her that they would meet again, but she now knew different. She would never see her beloved family again. She would have to spend the rest of her life with The Great Spirit on the Spirit Road. But all she wanted to do was go home to her family. All she had wanted to do was stay with her husband and children on the reservation, even if it meant starving to death.

Aiyana saw people sitting outside her teepee. Chavatangakwunua was watching Aleshanee & Akecheta playing with the other children, wondering if they would ever see their mother again. The next thing Aiyana saw was soldiers riding on horses toward Chavatangakwunua. Aleshanee & Akecheta ran toward him, scared that they were coming to take them away. Aiyana knew no more. She was back in her body, in pain.


	3. Doc Bakers

**Doc Bakers:**

I woke up on a bed, the little girl and other people next to me. The little girl watched my eyes flutter open, but heard only one name.

"**Chavatangakwunua, Chavatangakwunua."** I moaned, fully awake by now. Sitting up slowly, I looked around.  
"**Who's Chavatangakwunua?"** Charles Ingalls asked.

"**He's my husband. My parents were massacred along with others at Sandy Creek three days ago. I grabbed as many children as I could and we ran to the nearest town possible that would take Indian children. My children also live on the reservation with my husband. I told him I would write from Canada. There is barely any food on the reservation, at least not on the reservation we live on."**  
"**What's this little girls' name?" **Mr. Ingalls asked.  
"**Her name is Adsila. It means Blossom."**  
"**My name is Doctor Baker. Can I ask what your name is so I we can send word to the reservation."**  
"**My name is Aiyana. It means Eternal Blossom. My husbands' name is Chavatangakwunua. It means Short Rainbow. My daughters' is Aleshanee. It means She plays all the time. My sons' name is Akecheta. It means Fighter."**  
"**I see. Can you tell us why the soldiers were able to take every other child that was in the schoolroom with you? And not the girl you grabbed?"**  
"**I grabbed her because Adsila is Aleshanee's best friend. I knew she would not wish her friend to be killed. That is what will happen to the others. Any survivors of the Sandy Creek Massacre (not true, but it is in this story) are to be killed. What happened to me?"**  
"**You were shot in the back of your shoulder and have been in and out all day & night."**  
"**My right shoulder, right?" **  
"**Yes, how did you know?"**  
"**I couldn't feel it before I passed out and now I can feel it."**  
"**I see, well the Ingalls have agreed to let you stay with them until your family is found and brought here. The soldiers have told us that they will allow you to stay in Walnut Grove as long as you are civil Indians. Do you think your husband & children would like to live off the reservation where the food is plentiful?"**  
"**I believe that they will be very happy. When am I to go with these Ingalls People?"**  
"**Right away, now let's get you ready to travel. You will need to stay bedridden for a couple days to let your arm heal. When your family is located and brought here with all belongings, we will help you build the house you will live in. Mr. Olson will let your family have supplies on credit until you have crop or any other source of income will help you pay for the supplies you will need to live."**  
"**Thank you Doctor Baker. I appreciate everything you, the Ingalls, & the Olson's have done for me."**  
"**You are very welcome. Now I'll check on you later. Have a good night. Goodbye."**  
"**Goodbye, Doctor Baker. See you later."**

The Ingalls and I left for there home and Caroline Ingalls had dinner ready by the time Mr. Ingalls and I arrived at the house.


End file.
